


Mr and Miss Smith

by HelloDearie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-14
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:20:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDearie/pseuds/HelloDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt Smith meets a new co-worker on the set of Doctor Who.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my best friend Jay. Love ya girl!

“Smith, you’re up!” Matt turned to face Steven, whose head was poking through the door of his trailer. “Sure thing, I’ll be there in a second”, Matt gave a half-hearted smile as Steven turned on his heel, walking back towards the set. “Great” he sarcastically muttered under his breath. He sighed. As much as he loved filming and being in the company of the cast of Doctor Who, Matt just wasn’t feeling it today. For some reason, unknown to him, he’d been a bit off all day – not even Karen’s ridiculous jokes could cheer him up. He picked up the mug off the counter opposite him, pulling it up to his lips to finish off the last of the tea it contained. _One hour to go_ , he thought. _Then that’s another day finished_. He walked into the bathroom, looking into the mirror to smooth down the fly-away hairs on his head before turning on his heel and leaving the trailer.

Matt entered the studio, accelerating down the corridor out of frustration. He pulled his phone from his jacket pocket as he turned the next corner, not paying attention to where he was walking. As he unlocked his phone to observe the time, he walked straight on into a dark haired girl who fluttered backwards in shock. Matt instinctively grabbed her hand to steady her balance. His gaze met hers as they both stuttered their apologies. “I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you and I-” Matt gave a slight laugh, interrupting her “No no, really, it’s my fault. I should have been watching where I was going. I truly am sorry.” Only then did he take the opportunity to take in her appearance - her piercing, yet inviting eyes, and dark hair. She wasn’t particularly short or tall, her height came just beneath his. “However, I don’t think we’ve met...” He looked down at her, a smile curling at the edges of his lips. She lifter her gaze so that her eyes met his. “It seems not.. Jordan - uh, Jay. Most people call me Jay.” She narrowed her eyes slightly before extending her hand out towards him. “Nice to meet you Jay, I’m Matt.” He shook her hand and then dropped his own back down by his side. She blushed slightly, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear. “Oh, I know. I’ve actually been a fan of the show for a while now...” She could feel the blush burning on her cheeks, yet Matt just giggled slightly. “Oh!” he rejoiced, a smile breaking across his face. “That’s great! Where were you heading?” his eyes glimmered, questioning her. “Oh, I – uh, I was asked to meet Steven on the set I think.” She glanced up at him awkwardly. “Oh right, well, set’s actually this way.” He pointed ahead of him, the direction he was originally intending to take. “I’m heading there now actually; I’ve got a few scenes to shoot.” He smiled, bringing his hands to his neck to adjust his bow tie suggestively. He laughed to himself, “Care to join me?” She turned to face the same direction as him, embarrassment flooding her face. They began walking down the corridor, when Matt’s attention turned to her. “So what brings you here anyway?” he asked, his eyes questioning hers. She smiled slightly, “Well actually I was called in to help with some character development work. Steven’s writing in a few “difficult” story lines for future episodes and he wants me to help the actors with their understanding of the seriousness of the situations their characters will be put into.” Matt’s eyes widened, focusing on hers while she spoke. His ears were engaging in the conversation in such a way that he paid ultimate attention to each word she said. “I work in Psychology, I guess he just wanted a second opinion and sort of, well, outlook on the whole thing.” She shrugged, her eyes focusing on where she was walking. Matt nodded, “That sounds good. We could do with your help around here.” As they reached the end of the corridor, he pushed the prodigious double doors open. “Here we are!” he smiled, leading her inside. “Steven’s just over there” he said, pointing to the left where he was chatting with the camera crew. “I’ve actually got to go and shoot some scenes now, I’ll see you around.” He smiled at her once more before turning on his heel, slightly tripping over his feet as he walked. Jay giggled to herself slightly before heading over to where the writer was standing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, but that will be made up for in the next one. :)

Chapter two  
Jay retrieved the clipboard from Steven’s hands, “If you just want to look over the script and make any notes that you can for today, I’ll have you meeting the cast by tomorrow - If you’re prepared by then, of course. I’ll be here if you need anything.” He smiled at her. Jay nodded, glancing over the contents that she’d just been given. “That’s great. Do you have anywhere that I could go to be alone in? I’d go work in the coffee room but I wouldn’t like to disturb anyone. Is there anywhere quiet where I could go? I work better when I’m left alone with my thoughts.” She glanced at him nervously, not wanting to be a bother. However, Steven just brushed it off. “Oh uh, sure!” he chirped. “Actually, I think you can go and use one of the trailers if you like. They’ll be vacant seeing as the majority of the cast are on set today. If you’d like to follow me, I’ll show you where they are.” He gave her a heartily smile which re-assured her that he didn’t mind helping her and put her nerves at bay before leading her out back towards where four trailers were parked. He walked her towards the one on the far right, the walls of which were painted a pale blue, similar to that of the sky above. The curtains, which happened to be closed, were a few shades darker and complimented the colour of the walls. On the bottom left hand side of the side of the trailer was a miniature sized sticker of the T.A.R.D.I.S. Jay chuckled under her breath. Well, you can definitely tell what set we’re on. Steven walked up to the door of the trailer, knocking three times before entering. He disappeared out of Jay’s sight, calling out to see if anyone was in there. A few seconds later he re-appeared – “All clear, you should be fine in here. Help yourself to drinks and things, I’ll be back on set if you need me.” She walked in a sat on the sofa opposite the door before turning back to face him. “Thank you” she nodded. He smiled at her before walking back towards the studios. Jay then turned around, closed the door of the trailer and spread out the contents of the clipboard on the coffee table in front of her.

3 hours, 4 cups of tea and a bowl of pasta later and Jay had 6 pages of notes laid out on the table in front of her. _So now that’s the overall covered, but I’m going to have to go over the characters individually if I’m going to work with the actors individually too, hmm_. She stood up and began pacing the trailer, up and down, up and down. _Okay, so my husband was part of the 9-11 attack, I’m having a phone call with him while the attack is happening, what am I going to_ \- suddenly her thoughts were cut short as the door of the trailer opened and a tall, young man in a tweed jacket and bow tie entered.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, I’m sorry; I didn’t know anyone was in here... Wait, Jay, right?” Jay looked at Matt from head to toe. “ Yeah, that’s right. I’m sorry, I gather that this is your trailer – oh and what a mess I’ve made. I really am sorry; Steven said I could do my work here as it was vacant. I-uh, sorry.  I’ll move all of this out of your way.” Jay moved towards the coffee table and began to gather her things up – it was obvious that she was flustered. Despite this however, Matt simply placed his hand over hers. “No it’s alright. You can stay; I like the company. Besides, you _were_ here first. You don’t mind if I join you though, do you? It’s been a long day and I’m gasping for a drink!” he laughed slightly before setting his jacket down onto the back on chair placed next to the television opposite the coffee table. “Of course not, after all it is your trailer.” She replied. He nodded at her and then pointed towards the kettle. “What would you like?” he asked.  “Oh, a tea would be lovely please.” She sat back down on the sofa and began to collect the papers together so that there was room to place the mugs. She mentally thanked herself for cleaning the mugs she’d previously used, as to not leave such a mess in the anonymous person’s trailer, of which now she had worked out was indeed Matt’s. “Do you take sugar?” He asked her, watching her move her things out of the way. “Two please” she smiled.   
“Ooh sweet tooth.” He replied, laughing slightly. Jay giggled, “Hey, I know someone who used to take four.” Matt’s mouth dropped in surprise “Woah.” Jay just laughed in return “I know aha.”   
After a few moments or so, Matt placed the two mugs down in front of Jay before moving to sit beside her. Jay leant forward to take a few sips of her tea before leaning back and shifting her body so that her full attention was on Matt. “So... You said it’s been a long day. Besides it being long, how was it?” She picked up the cushion from in front of her and placed it behind her back, shifting her weight into a position that was comfortable enough for her to keep focus on Matt. “Ugh. Well we shot a few scenes, and then we all went off to lunch. That was eventful.” Jay raised an eyebrow, suggesting for him to carry on. “Well” he sighed, picking his feet up and placing them underneath himself so that his whole body was now facing hers. “The writers got into a bit of a tiff about what to do with the next season. But anyway, I don’t want to bore you with that. Other than that, today has been pretty boring. There’s been an atmosphere in the studios for the past week or so, I think it’s because we’re coming towards the end of filming Season 10.” Jay just nodded at him and then shot him a sympathetic look. “It must be hard” she acknowledged. “It is, everyone just gets into a state where they become on edge, and it’s constant. Hmm, I don’t know. Anyway!” he shifted his body so he was sitting up straight, and grin came across his face. “How has your day been? I presume that today was your first day here.” He folded his hands together and placed them in his lap in such a way that invited Jay to continue the conversation. “Yes it was” she smiled. “It’s been lovely. Everyone here is so welcoming and so... nice! Although I must say it’s hard being new and not knowing your way around here. Not only did I bump into you...” she blushed ever so slightly but Matt just gave a slight giggle. “...but I also ran into another man. Although, that wasn’t my fault.” Matt arched an eyebrow at her. “Well, I was walking around the back of the set on my way to see Steven – just after we said goodbye actually – and this little, I say little but he was older than me, possibly even older that you, short man ran into me too. He apologized of course but I couldn’t help saying “You little... dalek” soon after he’d passed me.” She laughed slightly but then cringed at the fact that she’d told him about making a Who reference on the set of Doctor Who. Matt laughed with her but then his laughter was cut short at a moment of realization. “Wait a minute. Short, brown hair that comes just above his eyes, looks like he has a slight bowl-cut? Carrying a brown folder? ” He looked at her, questioning her. “Y-yeah! How did you know?” she laughed slightly, but Matt just broke out into giggles. “Oh man... that’s so ironic. No um, sorry, yeah. That guy, he’s actually in control of the daleks. He designed them, and I think he actually works them in a few episodes.” His eyes met hers and silence fell for a few seconds, then they both broke out into fits of laughter at the idea. Minutes passed, and when they had both stopped laughing each of them had tears streaming down their face. Matt lifted his hand and subconsciously wiped Jay’s cheek, removing the left over tears. After a few seconds of more silence, Jay looked at him “Thanks”, she giggled. Then they both lifted their mugs to their lips and finished off the tea.

“So. Earlier you said that you’ve been a fan of the show for a while. I’m almost obliged to ask you this... Who has been your favourite Doctor?” he squinted his eyes at her, which just made her laugh again. “Oh no, I am so not answering that; A.)because you _are_ The Doctor and B.) because I couldn’t possibly choose!” Matt just shrugged and then laughed. “Okay okay. That was an unfair question.” He giggled. “So, if not your favourite Doctor... Who, or what, has/have been your favourite villains/enemies?” he glanced over her, his eyes questioning her with every movement.   
“Ooooh, that’s another hard one.”  She looked from him to the floor, the question pondering on her mind. “Haha, I’ll give you time to think it through then” he said, before standing up and taking the cups over to the sink. After placing them down, he moved to sit down next to Jay, yet this time closing the space between them. “Okay. Probably the Daleks... or the Silurians.” She placed her hands in her lap and leant against the back of the sofa, resting her head on the top of it. His eyes widened with surprise. “Oh really? Daleks I can understand, I wouldn’t have thought the Silurians though. Hmm, you are different aren’t you?” he teased. Jay just shrugged, and then laughed under her breath, just so much that it became audible. “How about you then? Who was your favourite enemy to defeat?” she squinted at him, her eyes testing his own. “Hmmm.” He wondered out loud. “Honestly, my heart aches for the Cybermen. There’s just something about them. I would have said the Daleks, but since the Doctor is no longer known to them, they aren’t so much of a threat. The Cybermen are a LOT harder to defeat.”  Jay just laughed at him and then placed her hand on his thigh in a teasing manner. “Aw, is someone scared of the Cybermen?” She laughed, then moved back when he didn’t respond. Matt just stared at her, causing Jay to shrink a little in her seat. Then all of a sudden he broke out into fits of laughter. Jay sighed out of relief and then lightly hit him on the shoulder. “Don’t do that!” she laughed, “You really had me worried! Ugh, why do you have to be so convincing?” she giggled. Matt just continued to laugh, and then when he’d finished he bowed dramatically. “It’s all part of being an actor, sweetie!” She glared at him but then broke out into more fits of giggles. They then continued to laugh and joke for what seemed like hours after, until they were interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Matt got up and opened the door, only to reveal a short, brunette with blonde eyes standing outside. “Danica, hey, sorry, did I miss something.” The girl just looked at him. “Hey Matt, no, you didn’t miss anything at all”. She then stepped into the van, her focus moving to the dark haired girl Matt had been laughing with. “Oh, I’m guessing you haven’t met. Danica, this is-” but Matt got cut off.  “Hey, are you ready to go yet?” she smiled at Jay. Jay stood up, picking up the clipboard which was holding her all of her work from earlier. Matt looked questioningly between the two of them, his eyes dashing from side to side. “Wait... you two know each other?” Danica just laughed at him. “Oh Raffy, of course we know each other. She’s only been my best friend since like, forever. Who do you think suggested her to Steven? She’s brilliant. She’s staying at mine for the next few weeks while she works here.” Matt’s mouth dropped in surprise. “Well, I guess you learn something new every day.” Danica looped her arm round Jay’s, a smile beaming across her face. Jay turned to face her “Well someone seems to have had a good day” she chimed, laughing at how bubbly she was being. “Ha, spoilers” she said in a ridiculous response. “Well, we best be heading off anyways. We’ll see you tomorrow Raffy. We’re in for half 6 tomorrow aren’t we?” Matt groaned at having been reminded of the torture that was early mornings. “Unfortunately, yes. It was lovely to meet you Jay. I’ll see you both tomorrow, have a good night!” he beamed as they exited the trailer. Dani raised an eyebrow before both she and Jay both chimed “See you!”. On the way to the car, Jay had to put up with all sorts of comments from her friend. “Oooh, someone’s got an admirer” she retorted, winking suggestively. Jay just stared her down before laughing, “Oh, shut up.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fairly short chapter, the next one will be much longer though.

As Danica pulled into the driveway of the Bolton House flats, where she and many other cast members of Doctor Who were staying for the duration of filming, Jay sighed, unbuckled her seatbelt and exited the car. “Hey, what was that for?”  Danica looked over her. “What was what for?” She eyed Danica sceptically, wondering what the heck she was talking about. “You know, the whole sighing thing” she replied, adding dramatic hand gestures for effect. Jay laughed at how ridiculous her friend was being. “It’s nothing, honestly.” After what seemed like a half hour ride in the elevator later, the girls crashed into Danica’s apartment, completely worn out after the day’s events.   
“Would you like a drink?” Danica said, kicking off her heels towards the door. Jay lay down on the sofa, kicking her shoes off under the table. “I’m alright thanks.” Danica raised her eyebrows in response, “Suit yourself.” She  opened the fridge and picked up a can of Dr Pepper, then walked over to the sofa where Jay was sitting, kicking the fridge door to a close as she walked. She tapped Jay’s legs in a manner that got her to shift her body and sit up against the sofa so that there was space for her to sit down. “So tell me, what do you think?” Jay looked Danica right in the eye, slightly flustered at the question. “What do I think of who?” she replied, slightly concerned. Danica giggled slightly, “Yes, exactly.” Jay’s face crumpled in confusion, trying to decode the message that Danica was sending. “Wait, what?” Danica just sighed. “What. Do. You. Think. Of. Who?” Jay relaxed in realization. “Ooh! I thought you were – never mind. Um, yeah. I love it there. Thank you so much for telling Steven and everything. It’s great. The atmosphere is lovely and ugh, it’s perfect being there.” Danica nodded, she knew just that feeling. She could still remember her first days there, the first few days of her companionship with the Doctor. “I remember that. The rush of the first day, meeting every one. The atmosphere of it all is amazing. It doesn’t feel real at all does it?” Jay shook her head, a slight smile turning at the corner of her lips at the memory of the day she’d just spent. Danica sighed. “Jeez, has it really been that long? Six months? It doesn’t even feel over a month since I started working here.” She shivered slightly. “Anyway, enough of that. Don’t think you can avoid this question forever.” She teased, hitting her gently on the shoulder. “What do you think of Matt?” Jay rolled her eyes, even though she knew that her asking the question was inevitable, she still hadn’t accumulated her thoughts well enough to even begin to describe what she thought about him. “I honestly do not know how to describe him. I can’t put it into sentences.” Danica laughed slightly, then crossed her legs underneath her, making sure her entire focus was on Jay. “Okay then, let’s do the word game. You have to give me 10 words that describe him. I know you only just met him, but first impressions do make a big difference.” Jay scrunched her nose in thought, trying her best to come up with some well-fitting adjectives. “Okay. Helpful.” As she said this, she unfolded one of her fingers. “Kind, listening, caring, funny”. She soon had 5 fingers unfolded on her left hand. “Joyful... gorgeous.” She laughed and Danica just raised an eyebrow at her in speculation. “Oh come on, it had to be said.” She giggled. “ Hmm okay, three more. Witty. I’m going to use up the last two options as a phrase – brings light. Woah jeez that sounds really cheesy. But in all seriousness, he did cheer me up today. He settled my nerves too, and you know how bad they can get, especially around new people.” She sighed. Danica sucked her lips together, and widened her eyes at Jay, giving her a look that Jay knew way too well. “Oh no, please don’t, oh god..” Jay cringed as her brunette friend let out a long “Awwwww!” that was too soon expected. “So, are you crushing on him? Tell me tell me tell me!” Danica started batting her arms around in excitement, tapping the sofa in rhythm. “Woah, talk about getting ahead of yourself darling.” Jay laughed. “I only just met the guy, I’m not going to go falling in love with him now am I? Besides, what’s it with you and the whole ‘Raffy’ thing? Like what is that?” She questioned, frowning at her. Danica laughed at how sensitive she was getting over the subject, and how quick she was to try and change the subject. “ Dearie, ‘Raffy’ is short for Giraffe, seeing as he’s a baby giraffe and all. I’ve been calling him that since the day I met him. I thought I’d already told you that? Obviously not though.” She shrugged and then leant back to rest her head on the pillow. “No but honestly Jord, I know I tease you a lot, too much actually, but I am really glad that you guys got on. From what I saw he really did enjoy your company. Which is strange actually, he usually likes to be alone straight after filming. Wait, how did you even meet him?”  For the next hour or so the girls laughed about their day and how a lot of things had changed over the past couple of years.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5   
  


The next morning went by quite fast. The girls got up after a good night’s sleep, showered, dressed and then had breakfast. While Danica was dying her hair, Jay prepared a full English fry up for them both. They ate together and then left to drive to the studios, leaving the dirty plates to be washed up later on. Once they arrived at the studios, Danica was scooted off to her trailer for makeup, while Jay was met by Steven and taken off to meet the new supporting actors she would be working with. They greeted her individually, then went off to break before meeting again at the second performance stage.   
                                                                   ***  
  
“Alright guys, once you’re finished with that last exercise could you join me over here and form a circle” she shouted, her hand shaking slightly. Even though she’d worked on her anxiety the year previous and now had more control over it (with her best friend constantly by her side for further help and support) , her nerves still got the better of her when she was put into difficult situations. After a moment or so everyone gathered round until they form a semi-circle, all facing her. Her eyes flickered from person to person. “Right, I – uh” she stuttered. She stopped for a moment, and grasped her hands together, taking a deep breath and clearing her mind. _Stay positive_ she pondered. After a moment she dropped her hands back down by her side and cleared her throat. “Sorry. Alright, now, for this next activity I’d like you all to pair up.” She watched as the her ‘students’ in front of her stumbled about and arranged themselves into partnerships, until finally, she had 6 pairs of eyes gleaming at her. “Okay. Now in your pairs I’d like you to arrange yourselves so that one person is the letter A, and the other is the letter B. If you’d like to do that right now, just quickly.” She watched as the pairs mumbled between themselves, and then they turned to her, nodding to show completion of the task. “Good. Now you’re both going to go away and train each other. As the episode we are filming next week will be based around the 9/11 attacks, I’d like you, in your pairs, to go away and write a short, five minute or so story based on the attacks. The catch is though – they must be written in second person. Okay I’m making this sound more complicated than it is. Right. What I would like you to do now is if you go away in your pairs, and you both go and write a separate story, no longer than say, 10 minutes, in second-person view. The purpose of this is that whoever is person A in your pair will read out their story to person B, who will have to close their eyes and imagine it completely. I want you to put yourself in the shoes of the character your partner has written their work about. The point of this is that, as you are not in control of the events around you, you must put yourself in their psychological state of mind – this will give you a greater understanding of what your character may have to go through. Obviously, you will need to keep what you’re writing as a surprise to your partner, so do not let your partner see what you are writing! I’ll give you half an hour to write out your story, remember, no longer than 10 minutes! Are there any questions?” she asked, glancing from person to person. A short, blonde haired girl standing to her left raised her hand. “Yes dear?” she asked. The girl smiled slightly, then cleared her throat. “Um, so, we have to write it so that it’s as if our partner is in one of the Twin Towers while the attacks are happening, or?..” she drifted off at the end, asking for guidance. “That is completely up to you. Just make it emotional and challenging, that’s all that matters. You may have them being in the towers at the time of the attack, or you could simply have them at home and on the phone to someone who is getting attacked. Would you like an example?” They nodded at her. “Okay, so if I was writing mine for Tony here...” she extended her hand towards a tall, auburn haired boy standing opposite her. “If Tony was my partner, I’d maybe write him as if he were in the towers.” She smiled, “No offence Tony, nothing personal” she joked, making the group laugh. “I could write something along the lines of ‘You’re standing on the 37th floor, walking across the office floors on the way to the photo copier. All of a sudden the ground starts to shake, and it feels as if the wind is blowing the tower side to side.’ Obviously then, with his eyes closed, Tony would create the situation as best as he could in his mind, and try to make the situation as life-like as possible. As actors, you will be very adept to doing so, so try to make your stories, if you like, as challenging as possible. Are you all alright with that now?” She looked around the circle, making sure everyone had understood. They all nodded in response. “You have until...” she looked down at the black watch that sat on her wrist. “Let’s say until half past 1 to write your stories. Good luck everyone, I’ll call you all over to give further instructions when your time is up.” They all smiled at her before turning on their heels to go and find a space to work in. She smiled, pride washing over her at how well she’d handled the situation. She then took a few deep breaths and relaxed her shoulders, finding that she actually felt comfortable around them. She turned to walk over to her desk, which was piled up with paper work and her psych notes for further exercises. She’d just picked up her mug of tea when the door at the back of the stage, just in front of where Jay was standing, opened. Silence fell in the room as everyone turned their heads to look towards the door, each of them focusing their attention on the flop of brown hair featured on Matt Smith’s head. He laughed slightly, “Hello everyone!” he shouted. They all murmured greetings in response before Jay shouted over her shoulder “Go on everyone, everything’s alright, get working! You’ve got 27 minutes left.” She turned back to face Matt, whose face was beaming with delight. She smiled at him. “Hello dear, what brings you here then eh?” she said, nudging him ever so slightly. Matt just giggled a little before responding. “Actually uh...” he rested his hand on her forearm which was dropped to her side. “I was wondering if you could help me with a little ‘character development’. I think the Doctor may need a, uh, Doctor.” He laughed at his own joke, a laugh Jay returned. She raised an eyebrow at him in speculation. “Haha, I’m actually surprised that you need someone’s help, after are you are the fantastic Matthew Smith.” She laughed, flaunting her hands dramatically to add effect. He laughed in response, cringing at the full use of his name. “Oh jeez, no, please, just call me Matt.” He shivered slightly before laughing once more. She giggled then continued their eye contact. “Sorry, but yes. What can I help you with?” She moved forward slightly so that she could lean against the desk in front of her. Matt turned so that they were practically face to face. “Oh uhm, I don’t want to disturb you right now. You’re clearly working hard here and I don’t want to get in the way at all. When are you next free?” he looked at her, settling his hands in his trouser pockets and leaning against his left foot which was tucked behind him. Jay paused for a moment, her mind running circles. “I’m not too sure, my schedule is a bit all over the place. I haven’t got much else to do here though, I should only be another couple of hours or so.” She glanced at him slightly before adding “I can, uh, maybe meet you later on this afternoon if you like? If you’re free.” Matt frowned slightly, trying to remember his own schedule for the day. “I think I might be filming all afternoon. I should be finished around 4 though, I can meet you then if you like? Outside the canteen?”  Jay nodded and then smiled. “Sure, that sounds great.” Matt removed his hands from his pockets to straighten up his bow-tie, before retorting “Well I best be off, Steven will be waiting for me on set. Have fun for the rest of your afternoon, I’ll see you later.” He stepped forward slightly and lightly squeezed her right hand before moving behind her, and pushing his way through and out of the door. Jay paused for a moment, and even though he was soon out of earshot whispered “See you.”   
                                                                            
The rest of her day went by quite quick after that. Something about the thought of meeting Matt later on gave her the motivation to get through the afternoon and soon passed the time by. There was just something about him that brightened her thoughts. That made her... happy. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it. Three o’clock came and the actors she had been working with that day were packing there things up – Steven had told them that they could go as soon as they’d finished their session with Jay and they had soon finished the work she had prepared for that day. After everyone left the stage, Jay collected her papers (placing her notes on top for the prep work she had to do that night) and placed them into her handbag before exiting the stage herself, turning off the lights as she left. As she was 45 minutes earlier than the time she was meant to be meeting Matt, she walked to the canteen to get something to eat as she’d barely eaten since breakfast. She pushed open the double doors and entered the food court, the smell of curries, jacket potatoes and fish practically attacking her nose. She breathed in the warm air and walked over to the sandwich bar, picking out a Chicken salad sandwich, original French Fries and a can of Dr Pepper. As she was paying at the cashier, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned to face a brunette girl dressed in a camo uniform, with what seemed to be blood red paint covering the upper right corner of her face. Jay’s mouth dropped as she looked her friend up and down from head to toe. “What the bloody hell happened to you?!” she remarked, stifling a laugh. Her friend rolled her eyes but laughed straight after. “Okay, when I asked Moffat to give me a more action-based scene, I didn’t know he’d take it to this extent okay.  Stop laughing.” Jay looked at her ‘blood’ covered face and stained trousers and practically broke into tears of laughter after noticing her hair – which birds would have had the opportunity to nest in. “Oh jeez Dani, you kill me sometimes. What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were on strict filming all day?” Danica look at her and sighed. “I am, I only just about managed to convince Steven to give me a ten minute break.” Jay looked at her and pulled a mockingly sad expression, which led Dani to hit her on the arm. “Stop that!” she exclaimed. The girls then walked over to the middle of the canteen, where they proceeded to eat and chat about how their day had gone so far. However, Dani’s break eventually ended and proceeded to exit the food court, purposely walking with a limp as she went purely for Jay’s own amusement. Jay stayed seated for the next half hour, but when 3:55 came, she picked up her bag, threw her rubbish in the recycling and then went to through the doors to wait outside. When 4:30 came and there had been no sign of Matt, Jay went back into the food court and started working on her prep for the following day’s activities. _He’s probably just busy, maybe Steven didn’t let him go_ she pondered, her nerves getting the better of her. Hours passed and there was still no sign of him. Eventually she left to go and meet Danica in the car park and they drove back home, Danica’s voice being the only thing stopping them from travelling back in complete silence.


	6. Chapter 6

When the girls arrived home they kicked off their shoes, put an episode of FRIENDS on and ordered a pizza. “Should be about 45 minutes” Danica said, standing to go and make a cup of tea. “Would you like one?” Jay nodded. “Yes please.” A minute or so later, Danica walked back and placed the mugs down in front of them, pushing the one containing two sugars towards Jay. “So Jord, tell me. What’s up? You were quiet the whole way here, and you’re barely saying a word now.” Jay sighed and then twisted her body round so that her feet were underneath her and her knees were pointing in Dani’s direction. “I was meant to meet Matt today.” Dani dropped the cup of tea from her lips and placed it back on the table, her full attention drawing on Jay, her eyes wide with interest. “Oh! And?” she inquired, wonder spreading over her face. “Don’t get too excited, Boo. He didn’t turn up. He stood me up. We were supposed to meet outside of the canteen at four - not long after you left - he didn’t show up though.” She frowned, her voice dropping at the end of her sentence.  Danica sighed before moving closer to her and leaning her head on her shoulder. “Ah, I’m sure everything’s fine. He probably got caught up in filming, that’s all.” Jay started fiddling with her fingers, her mind thoughts running all over the place. “Hm, maybe. Wouldn’t you know though? Did they keep you both behind?” Danica frowned at the question. “I wasn’t working with him today sweetie. I was filming scenes with Billie and John all day, we were in separate sets.” She sighed. “Why are you so caught up on him anyway? You haven’t stopped speaking about him since you got here.”She smiled jokingly, trying to ease the tension. Jay shifted slightly, a bit uncomfortable under the pressure. “I don’t know. He just makes everything seem okay. He really cheered me up the other day and just being around him lightens my day. I love talking to him, that’s it. There’s nothing like, romantic about it. Well, not yet anyway. I don’t know.” Jay shifted her gaze from Dani to the floor, wishing she hadn’t have added that last sentence. Danica’s eyes widened. “Oh my god, you like him don’t you? You are full on crushing on him” she beamed, tapping her gently at the top of her arm. Jay leant back against the sofa, laughing slightly. “Aha, no I’m not. Okay well, maybe a little. It’s nothing major. It’s only just a little... affection. I don’t know. I only met the guy yesterday. Although it does feel like I’ve known him since forever. I just -”. Her last sentence was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

The girls looked between them before they found the source of the noise. Jay reached into her pocket and pulled out her iPhone, the sun bouncing off the screen which read ‘Unknown’. She sighed before placing it on the table, letting it follow to voicemail. “Why didn’t you answer that?” Danica frowned. “I don’t answer unknown calls. It’s probably just British Gas trying to sell me something again, they do it all the time.” All of a sudden the phone started ringing again, the same ‘Unknown’ caller ID flashing up. Danica smirked slightly before she spoke - “I doubt British Gas would put that much effort into getting through to you, they wouldn’t call twice in a row. Answer it, it might be Steven trying to get through to you.” Jay sighed before picking up the phone and sliding the bar across to ‘answer’. She brought the phone up to her right ear. “Hello?” she said, frustration breaking through her voice ever so slightly. “Uh, hi, hello. Um, is this Jordan? Uh, Jay?” the voice queried on the other end. She frowned slightly. “Yea- Yes, it is. I’m sorry, may I ask who’s calling?” she replied, confusion flooding her face. The voice on the other end’s tone lifted, as it responded with “Hey! Oh, yes. Sorry, It’s Matt.” Her face lightened, a smile breaking at the corner of her lips. She pressed them together to prevent any ridicule from the brunette sitting next to her. The voice continued “Listen, I’m so sorry about earlier. After I left you they told me that they wanted to shoot even more scenes that I’d anticipated, and when 3:45 came and I asked to leave, well, Steven wouldn’t let me. He started complaining about how we had 36 more scenes to shoot over today and tomorrow and saying that we had to get at least 15 done that afternoon otherwise they’d be behind schedule and then even though they didn’t need me for a lot of them he said I couldn’t go just in case they did in fact need me and I-” Jay just giggled slightly on the other end, the guilt in his voice calming her. She cut him off “Hey hey, slow down. Okay. Honestly don’t worry about it. As long as you got your work done that’s all that matters. We can meet another time, it’s fine.” The brunette raised an eyebrow at her, then smiled. “You not being there gave me chance to prep for tomorrow anyway so I guess it worked out the best for both of us.” Matt sighed on the other end of the phone. “I guess, but I feel so guilty. I told you I’d be there and when I didn’t show – I just, I felt really, really bad.” Jay laughed lightly. “Honestly Matt, it’s fine. It’s not your fault that they wouldn’t let you leave, I’m sure you would have came if you could have. Like I said, we can meet another time, whenever you’re free.” After a moment’s silence, she quickly added “If you’d like to, of course.” Matt laughed gently on the other end of the line. “I was thinking earlier – actually. Maybe you’d like to go out for drinks tomorrow, after work? If you want to. I mean, we can go through everything then. It won’t be so rushed either.” Jay could hear the nerves in his voice, as if he was anticipating a different reply to the one she was about to give. “Yeah, that’s great. Do you want to go straight from work or?” She thought, hoping not so that she’d have time to get ready and make herself look semi-presentable. “Um, actually, I can pick you up at around 6 if you like? It’ll give us both time to change and eat.” Suddenly there was a knock on the door, of which Danica got up to answer. She opened the door to reveal the pizza delivery man, paid him and then placed the pizza in front of the two of them. Jay nodded at her in gratitude and then turned her attention back to Matt. “Sure thing. Matt, can I ask you something?” she asked patiently. “Of course. What is it?” he replied. She straightened her legs out and pushed her body up so that she was leaning straight against the back of the sofa. “How did you get my number?” Matt laughed gently on the other end of the line. “Oh, I thought you were going to ask something much more serious, I got slightly worried then. I asked Steven for it just before we left, told him that I needed to consult you on some stuff.” She laughed in response. “Oh right. Well, it was lovely of you to call, but our food has just arrived so Danica’s going to be peeling me away from the phone so she can watch the new episode of Once Upon A Time.” Matt laughed down the phone, loud enough for both of them to hear. Danica frowned at Jay, and then at the phone. “Haha, okay dearie. I’ll leave you two alone to your food and entertainment. I’ll see you tomorrow, have a nice night.”  Jay smiled, her eyes beaming. “You too, I’ll see you tomorrow” she replied, her eyes dropping slightly at the thought of having to hang up. “Can’t wait” he said in response before ending the call, his voice so light you could practically hear him smiling.

Jay smiled and covered her mouth in disbelief, then placed the phone back on the coffee table. Danica tapped her arms - “AND??” she said, the excitement practically bursting out of her voice. Jay’s smile could have covered her whole face, she was beaming. “We’re going out for drinks tomorrow. Turns out he was caught up with work and he couldn’t stop apologizing. Aw, he’s so cute when he’s flustered” she replied, making Dani grin and giggle with her. The girls then watched TV and ate their pizza, all while chatting for the rest of the night before heading off to bed. However, the excitement over took Jay slightly, as it took her more so than usual to fall asleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

When morning came, the blistering “beep, beep, beep”-ing of Jordan’s alarm clock disturbed the silence within the flat. Awoken by this excruciating noise, she rolled over onto her right-hand side and hit the top button of the digital clock, shunning the noise. She opened her left eye and glanced at the trouble maker of sound, which read “05:01”. She groaned and then reversed onto her back. She’d just closed her eyes again when her room got infiltrated by an –unusually for this time of the morning - upbeat and bubbly brunette. Danica perched on the end of Jay’s bed, folding her cream dress underneath her as she sat. “Up up up Sleeping Beauty! I come bearing gifts for thy royal lazy butt” she laughed to herself. Jay groaned in response before opening one eye to look at the slightly rude, yet pleasant intruder. Once her eye lay focused on the tray that was balanced on said intruder’s lap, she propped herself up onto one elbow. She then sat up straight before taking the tray, containing a sausage sandwich, flapjack and cup of tea, out of Danica’s possession. She took a sip of tea before clearing her throat. “Thank you” she muttered. Her attention then turned back to the alarm clock which sat on the bed-side table. “Wait... It’s not even half five yet, why are you awake?” she asked, turning to face her friend and eyeing her suspiciously. Danica laughed before replying. “Oh honey, I’ve been up since three” she said, laughing again when Jay’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped. “Oh I know, not like me at all” she remarked, as if she’d read her best friend’s mind. “But enough about me” she continued. “Why is it taking you so long to get out of bed? I’d gave thought you’d be really enthusiastic to get the day started considering you’re meeting Big Chin later” she winked, then laughed again. Jay giggled slightly but then her mood dropped again. “You know I’m not one for mornings. Besides, like you said, I’m meeting _Matt_ later” she responded, adding emphasis on ‘Matt’ to correct her rather rude, yet friendly (and accurate) insult to him. “And rather than get the day started I’d like to get it over and done with, then I wouldn’t have to deal with the nerves all day” she sighed. Dani leant forward and squeezed her forearm slightly. “Hey, everything’s going to be fine. No, scratch that. Everything’s going to be great. It’ll go great sweetie, don’t you worry.” She said, lowering her voice. She smiled reassuringly at Jay before lifting herself off the bed. “And hey, eat up. You don’t want to be seeing him at work on an empty stomach – there’ll be nothing for the butterflies to run into” she laughed. “Hey, you know it’s not like that.” Jay tried to keep a serious face, an attempt that did not result well. Her face cracked up and she laughed too before picking off a small piece of flapjack and throwing it at her, aiming for her head. Danica ducked just in time, giggling as she did. “Girl, you should know that I have amazing reflexes.” She widened her eyes dramatically to add effect, which just made Jay laugh even more, spilling a small amount of tea down her pyjama top. “Now look what you’ve done!” she said accusingly between giggles. Danica just laughed at her again before turning on her heel and walking towards the bedroom door. “Cheered you up though, didn’t it?” she pointed out, smirking before leaving.

The girls left Bolton House at 9 later that morning after being informed that there was no need to go in so early as the crew would be busy refurbishing the new sets they’d had delivered. On the way there the girls conversed about how to prepare Jay for her drinks date with Matt later on that evening. “Okay, so I’ll straighten my hair, it’s less effort than curling it. What about my makeup? Do I go dark and mysterious or do I try to keep it natural?” she asked, turning to Dani who was behind the wheel, eyes fixed on the road. “You could go half-way. If you do a natural smoky eye - with say browns and nudes - it’ll still look classy but not over the top.” She tapped the wheel in thought, before indicating to turn at the next right and pulling into the parking lot behind the studios, a few feet away from Matt’s trailer. “Do you think?” she pondered, questioning the possibility. Danica nodded to reassure her. “I think it’ll look great. Look, don’t worry too much. Matt is the kind of guy who values personality way more than looks. It doesn’t matter though, because girl you are smoking hot and you’re absolutely brilliant – you’ll knock him off his feet.” She laughed, punching her gently on the arm. Jay laughed half-heartedly, still worrying about it all.   
  
\---  
 The day went quite slow after that, every task that Steven gave Jay seemed to drag on. When she arrived she was allowed 2 hours to prepare for her afternoon class, yet 2 hours seemed like 2 weeks. The class itself then started at 12 and ended at half 3, yet it felt like it ended at half 9. Jordan’s nerves began to re-surface at random points throughout the day, but when half 4 came she had her friend there to ease them.   
  
Once they got back to the flat, they began major beauty prepping. Jay showered while Dani picked out an outfit for her – loose, black jeans matched with a deep blue top which tucked in at the waist, and then flowed down to around two inches above the knees. She then matched these with a pair of black heels, high enough to present elegance yet short enough for comfort. After showering, Jay blow-dried her hair, straightened it, and then applied a neutral brown to the eyelid, fading out into a darker brown on the edges. Once dressed, she stood in front of the foot-length mirror position in Danica’s room. “Woah. You look absolutely gorgeous” she acknowledged, astounded at how amazing she looked. Jay turned away from the mirror to face her. “You really think so?” she asked, searching for reassurance. Danica nodded, “ I really do. OH. Wait right here!”

Suddenly she turned on her heel and walked out of her bedroom and into the living room, removing a small black velvet box from her jacket. She walked back into the bedroom and extended the gift out to her friend. “I picked this up for you at lunch, consider it a good luck charm” she smiled. Jay furrowed her brows in wonder, before opening the box to reveal a tiny hair pin inside. It was a black bow, similar to that of a bow tie, with a deep – almost TARDIS – blue gem stone crested in the middle of it. Jay stuttered, astounded by it’s beauty. “Oh my god. That’s beautiful! It matches too, oh wow.” She picked it out of the box, twirling it in her fingers out of admiration before closing it into her fist and pulling her friend into a close hug. “Thank you so much, I love it.” Danica smiled as she pulled away, proud of her purchase. “Here, let me...” she took the pin from Jay’s hand and, from the front of her face, pinned a small strand of her hair back. She stood back to admire her creation. “There we go. You look amazing, truly. My god you may kill the poor Giraffe” she laughed, causing Jay to giggle and tear up slightly at her reflection. She pulled her friend into a hug again, maintaining a close embrace. “I can’t thank you enough. I mean it. For the job, for letting me stay here, for everything. I don’t know what I’d have done without you.” A tear rolled down her cheek as Danica pulled out of the hug. “Hey hey, none of that missy! You’ll ruin your makeup!” she laughed, before pulling her back into a hug. A hug cut short however as the sound of the room buzzer filled the apartment. Jay’s eyes widened, her heart beat quickening. “That’s him” she gulped. Danica turned back to her, placing both hands on her shoulders. “Listen to me, you’ll be fine. You’ll do great. Just think of it as friends having drinks and talking, as if it’s me there and not him. Except if he goes to kiss you or something, because then that would be weird...” they both laughed, before running into the living room after another buzzing of the alert. Danica walked over to the response phone as Jay picked up her tiny black, diamante encrusted handbag. “Okay, okay, she’s coming, keep your fez on.”

When Jay arrived in the lobby of Bolton House, she was greeted by a tall, handsome man dressed in deep denim jeans and a dark grey leather jacket, of which a grey Guns N’ Roses top lay underneath. Jay had to stop her jaw from hitting the floor at the sight of him. “Mr Smith” she nodded at him, stifling a giggle when he bowed in response. “Miss Smith” he smiled in response, taking in her appearance. “I must say, you look wonderful.” He flashed a look of admiration at her which made her stomach turn and her cheeks burn slightly, something that was way out of her control. “Why thank you, you’re not so bad yourself” she marvelled flirtatiously. Matt giggled slightly before walking to her side and placing his hand on the small of her back. “If you’d like to follow me, I will assist you to the Smith mobile.” Jay glanced up at him, a smile breaking over both of their faces. Once they got outside, Matt lead her to a flaming red BMW M6 convertible, of which he opened the passenger side door for Jay to enter.

After a 15 minute car journey filled with every day chit-chat and laughter, Matt pulled the BMW up outside a small French restaurant named “Hon Hon Baguette Eiffel Tower”. Once Matt had paid the valet, he took Jay’s arm in his and led her inside and straight towards the bar. “What would you like to drink my dear?” Jay pulled her arm from round his and sat on the bar seat next to where Matt was standing. “Um. Bacardi and coke please.” Matt smiled, then turned to the bartender standing opposite them. “You heard the lady” he laughed. “I’ll just have a coke please Malcom. Malcom my man. My man Malcom” he laughed again. Jay narrowed her eyes at him before giggling at him. “Ah, what are we going to do with you eh?” She said rhetorically, before proceeding to laugh again.

Once the drinks arrived, Matt pointed over towards two sofas placed in the corner away from all the noise. Jay nodded, understanding his intention and walked over as Matt carried the drinks. She sat down and then took hers from him. “Thank you. Oh, how much do I owe you for this?” she asked, ashamed that she’d forgotten to give him the money in the first place. Matt laughed lightly “Oh don’t worry about it, my treat.” He smiled. Jay bit her bottom lip slightly before responding. “Are you sure? I’d feel bad if you just -” she went on to continue but got cut off by Matt placing his hand over hers, gently squeezing it as he assured her – “Honestly, it’s fine. That was the whole point of my inviting you out, I wanted to treat you somehow.” He removed his hand, using it to push himself back against the sofa next to her. She smiled at him, blushing slightly at the warmth of his touch, the heat passing through her. She shivered slightly before propping herself up against the arm of the sofa.   
  
“So...” she continued, trying to distract the attention away from her burning cheeks. She took a sip of her drink, holding her gaze on him, looking through her thick black lashes as she sipped her beverage. “What was it you needed to talk to me about? Something to do with ‘The Doctor needing a Doctor’?” she mimicked him, reminding him of his words from the previous day. Matt took a sip of his coke before clearing his throat. He placed his hands in his lap before he spoke. “Well, you know the upcoming episode, the one based on the tragedies of the 9-11 attacks?” Jay nodded in response, encouraging him to go on. “In the episode, the Doctor has to make the decision between letting a little boy die and saving an entire floor of people. The TARDIS is out of bounds as per bloody usual, so it’s up to him to make a heart-breaking decision. I’m not exactly sure where to draw the line when it comes to the emotional stress he will be put under, aaaand that’s why I came for your help.” He divulged, a smile turning up at the corners of his lips. Jay shifted her weight, moving her feet underneath her so that her knees were facing Matt. She thought about what he was asking of her for a moment before focusing back on him. “As an actor, you’re obviously going to familiar with having to put yourself in extremely emotional situations like these. Let’s say if you were playing a villain in a movie and you wanted to know exactly how to portray the character, you would have to know the background story first. You’d have to know why they hate the main character so much, and from this it leads you on to empathize with the main character and try and get an understanding of not only your own character’s life, but the lives of the characters that influence your own. I think you have to do the same here.” Matt nodded to confirm that he was listening. She continued, “ If you put yourself in both the situation of the little boy, and then the situation of the other people in the building, it will help you have an understanding of how and why it’s so difficult for the Doctor to make his choice. Not only will it open the Doctor’s eyes, it shall open yours too. Or something, I’m not too sure. That’s just a suggestion.” She shrugged, trying to brush off what she’d said as if it were of no importance. Matt’s eyes widened, and he placed his hand on thigh. “That’s a brilliant idea!” he laughed. “How’d you learn all this? How did you learn to become this fantastic?” Jay shrugged again, yet a smile curled at the corners of her lips. “Most of it comes natural I guess.”  Matt moved his hand from her thigh, resting both of his now on hers in her lap. “Honestly, that’s fantastic. I can see why Steven hired you to help.” He smiled at her again, his gaze holding hers, his sharp green eyes held on to her blues for just a moment too long, making both of them stir and pick up their drinks.  

They both continued to talk throughout the night, drinking, chatting and subconsciously flirting up until half 10 when Matt dropped Jay back at home. Once he parked up, he got out of the car and opened her door for her, then proceeding to lead her in to the lobby by hand. As they said their goodbyes Matt pulled her in for a hug, the smell of his cologne lingering so much that she couldn’t resist breathing it in - yet at the same time he couldn’t resist breathing in the coconut scent as he slightly nuzzled his nose into her hair. When he pulled away he kissed her on the cheek. “Thank you for such a lovely night, I’ll see you tomorrow. Take care.” Jay smiled, barely being able to contain herself. “No, thank you for making it so wonderful. See you tomorrow, drive safe.” She smiled once more before turning on her heel to walk back up towards the elevator to get to her level. When the elevator came she waved goodbye to Matt, who beamed right back at her. 


	8. Chapter 8

When the next morning came, the girls did the usual – get up, get showered, dressed, have breakfast and then travel to the studios. Once the girls pulled up, Jay walked with Danica to meet Steven on set. “Morning Steven” the girls said in unison. Steven turned around to face them, nodding a “Hello” back at them. “Oh Jay, I forgot to tell you this yesterday – mainly because I only found out after you’d left – but you won’t actually have a class today. The director wants to have a run through of the first five scenes with them today, so they won’t be available for a lesson.” Jay nodded at him, her fingers tapping on the base of the folder she held in her right hand. She bit her bottom lip gently, waiting for further instructions. As if reading her expression, Steven continued... “I know tomorrow is Saturday and therefore you won’t need any lesson plans, but I thought you could use the day to plan for next week. It’ll give you something to do at least. You can just work until 2 if you like, and then have the rest of the day to yourself.” Jay nodded and then smiled at him. “That’s great. Thank you.” She then turned to Danica who was sipping on her tea (which they’d picked up from a local cafe on the way there). “Is it okay if I take the car later and come and pick you back up at 5?” – Danica nodded, removing the car key from her back jean pocket and passing it over to her. “I’ll meet you just further up from the bus shelter.” They nodded at each other before Jay turned on her heel, heading towards the door. A few moment later, she exited the studios, bringing her out the back. Her hands began to sweat slightly as she made her way towards the pale blue trailer, placed on the far right of the lot. When she got to the door, she took a deep breath before knocking.

“Yes? Come in” a voice shouted from inside. She bit her lip and then pulled the door open, revealing a man dressed a white and blue striped jumper sitting on the sofa with a cup of tea in hand. He smiled as he looked up, taking in her appearance. He moved his legs off of the table, pulling his weight up so that he was sitting up straight. “Hello dear.” Matt said, a smile breaking over all of his features. His eyes glinted as he invited her in - “Please sit down. What’s up?”. His eyes following her as she stepped up into the trailer, then moved around the coffee table to sit at his side. “Hey” she smiled back at him, her eyes beaming. “I was just wondering if I’d be able to use your trailer again, when you’re done here of course. I don’t have a class today so I figured I’d just plan ahead” she shrugged. Matt smiled, placing his tea on the coffee table in front of him. “Sure, that’s fine. You can stay now actually, I was just about to head off to makeup.”

Her eyes followed him, looking him up and down as he stood up to take his mug back over to the sink. As his back faced Jay, she let her eyes roam up and down his body. As she looked over his buttocks she laughed slightly at hearing Danica’s voice in her head ‘Do he got a booty? He dooooo’. She giggled again - ripping her eyes away from his ‘booty’ -this time getting Matt’s attention. After receiving an arched eyebrow and a shooting look of interest, she stuttered for a second. “Sorry, I just had a flashback image of Dani falling over in the flat earlier” she lied, a smile breaking over her features. He laughed slightly, placing the cup on the draining board after rinsing it. “I can imagine that that were a sight” he giggled, before pulling his jumper over his head, revealing a plain blue t shirt underneath (and a part of his stomach as he lifted it which sent shivers down Jay’s spine). He put the jumper on the back of the chair behind him, before turning round to face Jay once more. “I’d love to stay and chat, especially after last night, but I better go, Laura will waiting for me at the makeup trailer. I trust you know where everything is?” he asked, a smirk rising on his lips. She nodded in response, narrowing her eyes slightly. “He walked down the steps of the trailer, pushing the door open once more and stopping at the bottom. He turned to face her again. A smile breaking at the edge of his lips. “Have a nice day Jay. I’ll see you later.” He winked before shutting the door.

The hours passed until Jay could finally pack her stuff up to leave. She washed up the mugs and the plate she’d used from the trailer, making sure to put them all back in the right places, including Matt’s mug from earlier that morning. After gathering her papers up off the table, she flung her bag over her should and left the trailer, shutting the door behind her. She walked back through the studios, waving goodbye to Steven, Danica and Matt as she left.   
  
Back at the flat, Jay made herself a bowl of pasta, then settled down on the sofa to watch Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street. She sang along between mouthfuls of food, and soon after it had finished began to write out a letter to send back to her mum. ‘Missing you lots, will come back to see you soon. Love, Jordan. Xo’ she finished, leaning back on the sofa. After catching up on the recent episodes of The Vampire Diaries that she’d missed, she went to lie down and began thinking back to the night before. She thought back, picturing every detail in her mind; him placing his hand on her knee subconsciously throughout the night, his laugh and his smile, the little nose wrinkle he did whenever he/she said something funny. The way his eyes focused on hers as she told him snippets of her past – how she’d met Danica and the memories they had together,  how she’d always planned to go into psychology.  She thought back to the end of the night, how his hand slipped around her waist perfectly, as if he had done it before, guiding her to the car. She smiled as she turned on her side, burying her face into the pillow. Suddenly the noise of her phone alarm broke the silence of the flat, meaning one thing – it was quarter to five.. She sat up and walked into the living room, hitting the “dismiss” button on her phone.  
  
When she parked up just a few metres ahead of the Studios, Jay fumbled slightly with the radio. Without Jay seeing her coming, Danica slid into the car. “Hey.” She nodded. “Had a good day?” she asked. Jay smirked slightly in response “Indeed I have. Went quite slow though. You?” she asked in response. “Same old, same old” she shook her head. “Buuuuut” she continued, a smile breaking across her lips as she turned in her seat to face Jay, who had just turned the car on and pulled onto the road. “We’ve been invited to a dinner tonight. To celebrate the last Christmas episode finally hitting 15 million views! Steven told me to tell you as he’d forgot earlier. We’re all meeting there at 7.” Jay sighed slightly, wishing she’d known before as she wouldn’t have ate so much. Danica narrowed her eyes at her “Hey! No sighing, missy. I said we’re ALL going to be there, all includes Matt you know.” Suddenly Jay’s eyes brightened with realization. She looked quickly at Danica, her mind in thought. “Let’s go get ready then” she said in response, causing them both to giggle slightly. 


End file.
